


i don't wanna go

by spiderboyneedsahug



Series: Infinity War drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Pain, Pain and nothing else, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, no beta we die like men, pain..... that's it., this is just pain, this is just pain sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderboyneedsahug/pseuds/spiderboyneedsahug
Summary: Tony's seen his allies fall. He's seen them turning to dust and falling away into nothing."Mr. Stark?"He should have seen this one coming, too.





	i don't wanna go

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my notebook when I found this, written maybe a day after watching Infinity War. This movie fucked me up so much :(

The wind pulls at him as it rakes across the barren surface of Titan. It's cold, and it feels empty. He knows the wind can't be empty, because it's just a movement of particles, but... it just does.

 

Tony has watched what just happened. He's seen the people on Titan with him turning to ashes, one after the other. His allies. The people he had fought with to try and stop Thanos from getting the stones. They're all gone now, faded to nothing more than dust.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony turns around slowly, begging to a god he doesn't believe in, because he knows what's coming. He _knows_ what's going to happen, and he knows that no matter how hard he tries, nothing can change that. For the millionth time today, his world falls apart.

"I don't feel so good."

 

Tony's heart freezes in his chest, and a desperate emotion wells up in his lungs and leaks from his eyes. He's just seen everyone turn to ash. His fear of everyone dying is coming true. And now, Peter...  _Peter_...

Peter's expression is lost, awash with confusion and dawning fear; panic. Tony's heart kicks up again only to stutter to a halt, gripped tight with choking grief and pain. He's just watched his allies crumble and turn to dust, and they're gone now. Gone.  _Maybe it's just Peter's injuries from earlier_ , he tries to tell himself,  _Maybe I'm wrong. I have to be wrong._

 

_Please let me be wrong._

"You're alright." The words escape him unbidden, and oh, how he wants to believe them. It's more of a plea than a statement.

 

_Please be okay. Don't leave me too. Don't go. Stay with me._

 

_I can't lose you too._

 

"I don't kn- I don't know what's happening. I don't know what's-" Peter's expression has grown paler now, a thin sheen of sweat on his face. His eyes are so,  _so_ scared.

"Hey, hey-!" Tony catches Peter as his knees give out.

 

Peter's fingers are at his back, aimlessly searching for something he can't find. He wraps his arm around the kid in his panic, in a desperate and failing attempt to keep Peter there with him. To keep him from falling apart. He can feel Peter's frame shaking, breaths short and rapid, and he remembers that Peter is just a  _kid_. Too young to be  _dying_ like- like  _this_. He's panicking. And he has every right to do so. The kid keeps readjusting his grip, so Tony tightens the hug. Out of the corners of his eyes, he can see the dust creeping up Peter's arms. 

The wind tastes like loss. Like pain. Like  _dust_. Everyone else is gone, dead, leaving only him, Peter and Nebula.

It can't get any worse than this, surely. Tony has to choke back his own tears and small noises as he feels Peter burying his head into the crook of Tony's neck. He can feel tears splashing onto his neck from the kid's face.

"I don't wanna go." The air is too thick for him to breathe anymore. It's like choking. Tony can feel himself trembling as well now, because  _why?_ Why Peter? What good can murdering so many people bring?

What good can murdering  _him_ bring?

"I don't wanna go. Mr. Stark  _please_ , I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go-" Tony tries his best to ignore how Peter's voice cracks and falters briefly. He knows he'll have time to hear it again in his nightmares. He can't feel Peter's fingers grasping at his back anymore, and the kid is falling out of his grip. Tony rests him against the floor as gently as he can so he's flat on the floor.

 

Peter's eyes are red-rimmed and full of tears, face pale and clammy. He looks  _terrified_ , and it burns to not be able to do anything to fix the situation. Tony's chest is hollow now, tears spilling from his eyes unrelentingly. His heart breaks anew when he sees how small Peter is, how scared he is, and nausea replaces it as he watches the arms of the Iron Spider suit crumbling to dust, the affliction steadily crawling upwards. Peter's breaths are short and fast, and he doesn't have hands for Tony to hold anymore.

The tears finally fall from Peter's eyes now, expression showing less fear and more grief, and what could be resigned acceptance.

 

Oh, _god_.

 

More of Peter is fading now, lost to nothingness, and Tony has never felt more empty before. Lifeless.

"I'm sorry."

It comes out as nothing more than a whisper, but Tony catches the words as if they were yelled. His reply is on the tip of his tongue, tears carving tracks down the grime on his face, when the rest of Peter crumbles away.

Tony falls forward like Peter was never there. Like his  _kid_ never existed.

 

And he's alone. Peter is gone. His kid is gone. Peter is  _dead_.

"I'm so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry :(
> 
> Feel free to leave a prompt below, I'll check it out and add it to the WIP list!


End file.
